Completely Ready
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: Olivia decides she's ready to take the next big step in her and Wen's relationship. Rated M for Wenvia smut. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


Olivia White wasn't sure how she had gotten into this position.

One day, she was an average teenager in high school. Maybe not-so-average. She wasn't exactly sociable, she blushed at the strangest things, and her singing voice was usually low and raspy.

The next day, she was in the hottest new band, Lemonade Mouth, consisting of Stella Yamada, Wen Gifford, Mo Banjaree, Charlie Delgado, and her as lead singer.

And now, she was in a bed in a hotel room with Wen, her current boyfriend. She had secretly crushed on Wen since she had met him in detention, but she had never been brave enough to do anything about her crush. Somewhere along the way, he had asked her on a date and they had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Here, in this hotel room at the hotel Lemonade Mouth was staying at for their tour, she was ready. She just hoped Scott, Mo, Stella, and Charlie were already asleep. It _was_ one in the morning.

"Wen?" Olivia asked softly. They were sitting on the couch together, Wen's arm around her shoulders, and he was flicking absently through the TV channels.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm ready."

"Ready? For what?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned to face her.

"To go all the way." He blinked as he finally realized what she was talking about.

"Olivia," he said softly. "You don't have to.." She dropped his gaze to stare down at her lap uncomfortably.

"You don't want to.. make love to me?" she said, hearing the sadness that was edging into her voice. It was a cross between a sentence and a question. A lump formed in her throat as she tried to blink back the tears. Wen didn't want her. She wasn't good enough-

"No! No, Olivia, baby, I didn't mean it like that.. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable.. I want you to be completely ready." he said gently. With one hand, he wiped away her tears, and with the other, he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly.

"But I am completely ready.. I want you to want me." she said, her voice weak as if she had strained it like the time she yelled at him for not appreciating what he had.

"I do want you."

"Prove it."

She could barely get those words out of her mouth before he kissed her. Their lips moved in sync, and she gently sucked on his bottom lip, trying to urge him to open his mouth. He did, and she gently probed his mouth with her tongue, opening her mouth slightly as well. He sucked on her exploring tongue and she moaned into his mouth. They broke apart and their eyes were alight with lust and desire.

Wen's hands began to roam under her shirt, fondling her breasts through the fabric of her bra. She giggled and began to pull her T-shirt over her head. Wen grabbed it and tossed it over his shoulder, ignoring the fact that it landed draped across the TV.

"Come on," he said softly. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down. She reached behind her back and unclasped her purple bra, tossing it to the side. He unbuttoned her denim capris, unzipped them, and pushed them down her legs, dropping them on the floor. He looked at her for approval of this next task and she nodded, trusting him with her full exposure. He gently pulled her panties down and dropped them on the floor as well. He marvelled at her beauty; she was completely exposed and Wen couldn't be happier. She was so beautiful, his heart wanted to burst with love for this shy girl.

"Olivia?" he whispered."

"Yeah?" came her breathy whisper.

"I love you." She could feel the emotion he poured into those three words, the love and trust. So she answered honestly.

"I love you too, Wen. But this isn't fair."

He suddenly realized that while she was naked, he was fully clothed. To compromise, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, exposing his nicely toned six-pack. Olivia's jaw dropped in amazement. He noticed her gaze.

"You like?" he asked teasingly. She nodded, and she finally realized she was staring. She closed her mouth and her face turned bright red from her blush. Wen assumed it was for her staring, but it was partly because she just realized she was naked. In front of WEN.

"Don't feel embarrassed in front of me," he said, climbing onto the bed and crawling over her. Without waiting for her response, he gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand and began to lick at her nipple. It hardened quickly and Olivia let out soft, short moans as he rolled the nipple between his teeth.

"Wen.." she moaned softly. He let go of her nipple with a _pop_ and looked at her.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you. Say it again?"

"Wen.." she said, louder this time. Wen nodded approvingly. "That's my girl." he said, trying to fight off the uncomfortable tightness he felt in his jeans. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers, and it felt even worse since he was still wearing his jeans. He ignored the irritable feeling of tightness and lowered himself down until his face was parallel with her entrance. His tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick gently at her pussy, and Olivia squirmed under his tight grasp. She made muffled whimpering noises as he pleasured her. He sucked on her clit lightly and that was all it took.

"Wen.." she moaned loudly as her juices covered his tongue. He swallowed thoughtfully and looked at Olivia. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her blonde locks were splayed over her shoulders, her chest rose and fell quickly, and she was panting. He climbed off the bed and lowered his jeans and boxers, stepping out of them. He felt better now that his cock was free and not restrained by the confines of his boxers. He grabbed a condom and put it on carefully. They both knew that Lemonade Mouth would be screwed if Stella, Mo, or Olivia got pregnant.

"You ready?" Wen asked, positioning himself at her entrance. He wanted to fuck her into the mattress, but he wanted to go slow and easy on her. "This will hurt, you know." Olivia nodded, her eyes still squeezed shut. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed into her. She gritted her teeth at the sudden pressure and slight twinge of pain, it being her first time. The pain was quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure. Wen built up a steady rhythm. He pushed into her, all the way in; then he pulled out nearly to the tip, then pushed back in. It was a slow, teasing rhythm, and soon, she was begging for more.

"Wen.. f-fuck me." It was the first time she had ever swore, even to use it as a sexual term. He obeyed her request and began a quicker pumping thrust. She cried out loudly as she came again. Her walls tightened around him and it was enough to make him shoot his load. His cock quickly softened and he pulled out of Olivia, throwing the used condom into the trash.

"I love you." he said sincerely. She yawned and smiled softly at him.

"I love you too." She snuggled into the bed and pulled the blankets over her, ready to turn in.

"'Night Liv."

"Night Wen."

He pulled his boxers back on and then pulled his shirt over his head. He heard a knock at the door. He wondered who it would be at this hour.

He shuffled towards the door and opened it. Stella and Charlie were at the door, Stella looking more wide-awake than Charlie. Charlie was also clad in only a shirt and boxers. Stella looked like she was wearing one of Charlie's shirts.

She grinned and waved her phone in Wen's face. "Looks like our innocent Olivia is going bad!" She cackled and took off down the carpeted hallway, her feet padding on the carpet. Charlie and Wen's eyes went wide as they realized what she had done: she had recorded the sounds of Wen and Olivia having sex. There was no clue what she would do with the recording.

Charlie shrugged and chased after her. Wen leaned out into the hall and watched a nearby door open. It was Mo, and she opened the door just in time to see Stella run by, yelling, "SISTA STELLA WINS AGAIN!" She shook her head and closed the door. Wen grinned to himself, wondering how he'd gotten here in the first place.


End file.
